Unis
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Petit Défi de DESTIEL ADDICT (Facebook) Fil conducteur : Imaginez le first Kiss Destiel dans Supernatural. Tout un programme ! (Lemon /!\ /!\ Heavy Slash /!\ /!\ )


Castiel a disparu, du moins, ils ne l'ont pas vu depuis longtemps … trop longtemps maintenant pour que ce soit normal, il ne répond pas à leurs appels, ils auraient tellement besoin de ses éclaircissements sur ces épreuves que Sam doit subir...

Et alors que Dean est dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, encore en train de le "prier" pour qu'il vienne à lui dans la batcave, ni croyant plus vraiment beaucoup, Castiel apparaît enfin.

Il a une mine à faire peur, il paraît complètement désemparé, Dean le voit tout de suite.

Mais Castiel ne peut rien dire ... l'autre l'a menacé de faire du mal à Sam et Dean s'il parlait … Dean ... non … il doit se taire.

Dean ne peut pas faire comme si tout était normal, il se redresse et s'assoit sur le bord de son lit, en faisant signe à Castiel de venir près de lui, il veut le faire parler, y'a pas à chier, ils sont amis depuis longtemps maintenant … amis … et il ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état de détresse.

Et a force d'insistance de la part de Dean, et de menace...il ne voit que ça pour le faire céder ... Castiel craque.

Il ne dit pas grand chose, à part quelques évidences que Dean a déjà capté de lui même. Mais il craque vraiment, envahis par des émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer et se met a pleurer.

Dean en a le cœur qui se fêle de voir … son ami fondre en larmes, ça lui fait mal. Hésitant quand même à briser son sacro-saint espace personnel, il fini tout de même par le prendre dans ses bras.

Castiel s'agrippe à lui, à ses vêtements, à son cou, tellement fort, comme s'il était la dernière prise, la dernière bouée avant de sombrer dans les abysses du néant, il avait tellement besoin de cette étreinte... de ce réconfort … de Dean …

Finissant au bout d'un moment par relever la tête, sans lâcher son étreinte, Castiel le regarde dans les yeux, Dean ne détourne pas le regard, leurs visages sont tout près l'un de l'autre, si près qu'ils sentent le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.

Dean pose sa main droite sur la joue de l'ange pour essuyer une dernière larme restée sous son oeil et Castiel penche son visage sur celle-ci afin d'appuyer ce contact :

"-Dean... Souffle-t-il tout bas.

Dean en a un frisson dans le dos. Cette façon dont il a prononcé son prénom le bouleverse. Comme un appel au secours susurré, rempli de peine et de désespoir, comme ça … susurré mais tellement fort …

Et il se passe quelque chose … sans trop savoir qui en a donné l'impulsion, sans trop savoir pourquoi ça s'impose à eux, sans trop savoir même … pourquoi ça n'est jamais arrivé avant … leur lèvres se joignent.

Étonné de se rendre compte que ce trou béant qu'il a dans le ventre se rempli de chaleur, Dean perd pied, et agrippant le col du trench d'une main et la nuque de Castiel de l'autre, il approfondit ce baiser, et là ... c'est une révélation pour tous les deux.

Une putain de vraie, surprenante, mais tellement évidente révélation pour l'un comme pour l'autre …

Ils s'aiment depuis si longtemps … qu'ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, aucun des deux n'avait déjà aimé quelqu'un avant … mais ils savent … c'est ça !

C'est plus qu'une amitié, qui les pousse à toujours faire tout pour l'autre, c'est plus que l'amitié … Ils s'aiment … c'est tout simplement ça …

Leur baiser s'éternise, leurs cœurs battent la chamade, chacun sent celui de l'autre battre contre sa poitrine, ils exultent et une douce chaleur s'insinue en eux.

Dean, complètement bouleversé, se régale d'assouvir cette faim peu commune qui l'anime et dont il ignorait totalement souffrir, une faim dévorante, une faim insatiable et qui ne cesse d'augmenter au fil des secondes. Et la soie de la langue de Son ange est le met le plus délicieux qu'il ne lui ai jamais été donné de porté à sa bouche, les sensations sont divines, et font remonter cette boule de chaleur dans sa poitrine, la font gonfler, gonfler, tellement qu'il a la sensation qu'il n'y aura pas assez de place pour la contenir, mais il en réclame plus, toujours plus de bonheur, plus de Castiel, c'est si bon.

Castiel, lui, se souvient du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait porté l'âme blessée de Dean en son corps pour le sortir des Enfers, ça avait été intense, mais là … les émotions de Dean se propulsent en lui à chaque battement de son cœur, par tous leurs points de contact, par leurs mains sur leur peau, par leurs cuisses qui se touchent, par leur corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, par leurs bouches, leurs lèvres soudées, leurs langues... il se sent enivré, sa grâce vibre dans son corps, il ne veut plus que ça s'arrête, il en veut plus, toujours plus de bonheur, plus de Dean, c'est si bon.

Leur baiser est lent, doux, langoureux, aucune bestialité, juste de la douceur, de la tendresse et une enivrante sensation de flotter.

Dean fini par lâcher le col de Castiel et fait remonter sa main dans son cou, sur sa peau, tandis que son autre main va s'aventurer dans ses cheveux, faisant par ces mouvements remonter son tee shirt qui dévoile le bas de son dos et Castiel qui l'a entouré de ses bras et le caresse tendrement, redescend une énième fois sa main droite, sent cette fois son petit doigt entrer en contact avec sa peau découverte et sans même y penser, il descend sa main un peu plus, faufile ses doigts sous le mince coton et remonte sous le vêtement.

Dean en tremble, il sent sa peau s'hérisser de frissons, son sang brûle sous la main de son ange, brûle d'un incommensurable désir qui s'insinue dans tout son corps et accélère encore plus les battements de son coeur. Castiel sent Dean frémir sous ses doigts et son bas ventre s'inonde de chaleur, suivit d'une palpitation un peu plus bas qu'il commence à définir comme le résultat de son désir, son désir pour Dean ... son corps à un sursaut quand le chasseur quitte ses lèvres et qu'il tombe sur ses yeux verts devenus presque noirs alors qu'il rouvre les siens.

Sa main s'est immobilisée en haut de son dos et l'autre l'y rejoint, ils halètent, Dean sait ce qui est en train de se passer, il ne sait pas s'il peut poursuivre, il ne sait pas mais ... Castiel a très bien comprit maintenant ce que réclame son corps, ce que réclame son coeur et il veut ça ... alors lentement, ses doigts saisissent le rebord du tee shirt de Dean sans quitter son regard, et il remonte doucement le vêtement, son geste, léger, est une question, et Dean y répond en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête. Castiel retire alors le tee shirt d'un geste rapide, leurs yeux ne se quittant qu'une seconde.

Quand il pose le vêtement près d'eux sur le lit, Dean a déjà ses mains sur ses épaules sous son trench, sous sa veste et les fait glisser le long de ses bras pour les lui retirer. Castiel dégage ses mains de ses manches, les pose sur les épaules de Dean, puis, décrochant ses yeux des siens, il les baisse sur ses propres doigts, les regardant apprendre son grain de peau alors qu'il les fait glisser doucement de ses épaules à son torse, faisant naître de la chair de poule sur l'épiderme sensible tout le long de leur sillage, descendant toujours plus, passant lentement sur ses tetons qui durcissent immédiatement sous la caresse et terminant leur voyage sur son ventre.

Quand Castiel a baissé les yeux sur ses mains, Dean a suivit son regard, observant lui aussi les doigts de son ange se promener sur sa peau, ses doigts qui lui donnent le frisson, ses doigts sans gêne qui apprennent son corps sous ses yeux et font dresser ses poils sur sa peau, dresser ses tétons sous leur caresse sensuelle, qui font dresser son sexe dans son pantalon et quand Castiel arrête son geste sur son ventre, Dean redresse la tête au même moment que lui. Ils se regardent une seconde, et fondent simultanément sur la bouche de l'autre, repartant dans un baiser plus possessif cette fois, un baiser plus passionné, mais toujours autant empli de tendresse.

Pendant ce temps, Dean agrippe la cravate de Castiel, la défait rapidement avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol, et de ramener ses mains sur les hanches de son ange, tirant sur le tissus de sa chemise pour la faire sortir de son pantalon et commencer à la déboutonner en partant du bas, frottant ses phalanges sur son ventre, laissant ses petits doigts chatouiller sa peau. Plus Dean monte, plus la respiration de Castiel est saccadée et quand le dernier bouton est enlevé, la bouche de Dean quitte celle de l'ange qui garde les yeux fermés, et de sa langue, longe sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son cou, Castiel lâche un soupire, Dean continue sa route en traçant un sillon humide le long de son épaule, et suit sa main qui, retirant sa chemise, découvre sa peau au fur et à mesure, se penchant un peu plus il s'arrête à son coude et la chemise tombe sur le coin du lit. Dean revient alors en arrière, embrassant sa peau par intermittence, et arrivant à la base de son cou il mordille sa gorge, jusqu'à l'autre côté et fini en léchant sa peau jusqu'à son oreille dont il capture le lobe entre ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde et colle sa joue à celle de Castiel avant de lui chuchoter un _"Je t'aime Cass..."_ essoufflé et terriblement explosif pour Castiel qui se recule vivement et attrape son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, comme pour capturer ses mots afin de les garder au plus profond de son coeur, et se laisser aller en arrière, entraînant Dean avec lui, qui pose un coude près de sa tête, les doigts dans ses cheveux, tandis que de sa main libre il parcoure sa peau, son ventre, son torse, s'arrêtant sur un téton, le titillant doucement, faisant lâcher son premier gémissement à Castiel, qui le fait rougir lui même, mais fait rater un battement à Dean et exacerbe son désir d'une façon fulgurante.

Amenant sa main à la ceinture de son ange, il la détache en trois mouvements de ses doigts habiles, défait le bouton de son pantalon, et baisse la fermeture, avant de se remettre debout, lui est déjà pieds nus, et il enlève les chaussures et chaussettes de Castiel qui se rassoit pour se saisir de sa ceinture, la détacher, défaire les boutons de son jean et s'apercevoir qu'il le porte sans rien dessous.

Les mains toujours accrochés à l'ouverture de son pantalon, ses doigts flirtant avec son érection qui palpite sous ses phalanges, Castiel rougit encore, relève les yeux vers le visage de Dean qui le regarde intensément, il pose d'abord les yeux sur sa bouche : le côté de sa lèvre inférieure est pincée entre ses dents, puis, il revient sur ses yeux, ils ont une lueur indescriptible, les ailes de Castiel, bien qu'invisibles en émettent un doux bruissement que Dean entend et il lui sourit. Puis, il se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser et agrippe le haut de son pantalon, Castiel soulève un peu les fesses et il lui enlève complètement, il se retrouve alors en boxer ... blanc ... comme se l'était imaginé Dean et ce dernier se redresse à nouveau, plantant son regard dans celui de son ange avant de baisser son jean et le retirer rapidement.

Entièrement nu sous les yeux de Castiel, Dean à les joues qui s'empourprent, c'est pas dans ses habitudes de rougir en principe mais là ... c'est ... extrêmement excitant et ... troublant.

Ils se regardent intensément, ça ne dure que deux secondes mais dans leurs têtes ça leur semble être un éternité, Dean franchi le pas qui les sépare et Castiel recule sur le lit, se mettant dans le bon sens, pendant que Dean grimpe au dessus de lui, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas. Les mains en appui de chaque cotés des épaules de l'ange, Dean reprend alors possession de sa bouche, collant son corps nu sur celui de Castiel dans un mouvement reptilien, qui provoque un frottement entres leurs virilités, les faisant grogner de plaisir dans leurs bouches qui se dévorent. Castiel se sent serré dans son boxer et Dean le sait, il fait donc exprès de renouveler le mouvement, s'arrachant un nouveau grognement et un gémissement rauque à Castiel qui se cambre sous lui pour qu'il recommence, ce qu'il fait, c'est divin, leurs bouches, leurs lèvres sont toujours soudées l'une à l'autre et leurs langues à présent se connaissent par coeur.

Les mains de Castiel se baladent partout sur le corps de Dean, ça le rend dingue et il abdique, se mettant à genoux entre les jambes de son ange, il le débarrasse enfin de son boxer si encombrant ... très encombrant au vu de son désir maintenant sous ses yeux, désir né rien que pour lui, désir dont il a bien l'intention de profiter, ici et maintenant.

Il se rallonge de tout son long sur lui, leurs corps s'imbrique parfaitement, comme s'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, et l'être puissant et indestructible qu'est Castiel se sent pourtant comme à l'abris sous lui, plus rien d'autre n'existe maintenant, il ne peut plus rien lui arriver de mal ... il a Dean ...

_"-Je t'aime Dean ..._ lui souffle-t-il. _...Merci d'être toi ... merci de m'aimer ... _

Dean le regarde une seconde, sourit et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres :

"_-Je t'aime aussi Cass ... Laisse moi te montrer combien ..._ Dit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, invitant sa langue dans une danse savoureuse tout en descendant sa main droite pour saisir son érection.

Castiel, surpris par son geste qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper, poussa un cri, étouffé par la bouche de Dean sur la sienne.

Intimant de doux mais fermes va et viens sur le membre de son amant ... c'est ce qu'ils sont à présent ... Dean quitte brusquement les lèvres de Castiel, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Castiel halète du plaisir que lui offre les allés retours de sa main sur sa chair, mais voit subrepticement dans ses yeux qu'il semble réfléchir, et soudain un éclair, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. Ne lâchant pas le sexe de Castiel, Dean l'embrasse à nouveau et commence à descendre ses lèvres dans son cou, descendant encore il lèche son torse et au passage, il prend un téton entre ses lèvres, le mordille, le lèche à son tour et continue sa descente sur son ventre. Castiel sait ce qui se passe, et il en tremble d'anticipation, vu ce que lui fait ressentir la main de Dean sur son membre, il n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va suivre, sa respiration s'accélère encore quand le chasseur bifurque et va passer sa langue sur la peau fine au niveau de l'aine. Sa main ne bouge plus sur son sexe mais y est toujours accroché et Dean frotte son menton et sa barbe de trois jours sur ses bourses, écarte un peu ses doigts et lèche son sexe sur toute sa longueur du bas vers le haut, goûte le gout de son ange d'un délicieux coup de langue sur le bout de son gland d'où perle une goutte nacrée, avant de le prendre en bouche. Castiel est complètement transcendé, la tête rejetée en arrière, le dos cambré à l'extrême, les mains agrippées aux draps, il lâche un gémissement proche du cri. Dean est prit d'un frisson dans le dos, presque une décharge électrique, autant dû au cri de Castiel, qu'à ce qu'il est en train de faire, il ferme les yeux l'espace de deux secondes, savourant son propre plaisir, puis il suce, lèche, mordille doucement la chair de Castiel, et prend le membre en entier dans sa bouche, pour de lent va et vient, gémissant lui même du plaisir qu'il a, à faire ce qu'il est en train de faire, poursuivant d'un mouvement plus rapide enfin, il écoute avec attention le moindre son sortant de la bouche de son ange, ses gémissements comme ses râles, ses mots incompréhensibles et pour finir, son prénom, qui vint en même temps qu'il faisait jouir Castiel, tellement hurlé qu'il le remercia intérieurement d'être apparu ce soir alors qu'il était tout seul en ces lieux.

Castiel n'en revient pas de ce que le corps humain peux ressentir, la jouissance est vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire et il comprend à présent ce qui fait que la luxure est le péché le plus difficile auquel les hommes et les femmes doivent résister et il trouve même cruel qu'on leur demande de le faire.

Pendant ce temps, Dean est remonté jusqu'à son visage, et il le regarde, un sourire en coin, Castiel le regarde aussi, mais avec un regard nouveau, un regard que Dean ne lui connait pas :

"-_Ca va Cass ?_ Lui chuchote-t-il contre sa bouche._ T'es avec encore avec moi là ? _

"-_Oui ... avec toi Dean ... avec toi..._ Dit-il avant d'agripper sa nuque pour l'embrasser alors que son autre main part se balader dans le bas de son dos.  
Dean répond a son baiser avec ardeur, son érection coincée entre eux lui faire presque mal, mais il s'arrache au baiser de son ange, il faut qu'il soit sûr :

"-_On peut s'arrêter là tu sais mon ange ... _

Castiel frissonne à sa façon de l'appeler son ange, ça lui gonfle le coeur.

"-_Mais non ... et toi ? ... _

"-_C'est pas grave ça, t'inquiète ..._

"-_Et puis non ... je veux ... non ... Dean ... _

Il ne sait pas comment dire qu'il en veut plus, qu'il veut continuer, qu'il veut le sentir en lui, il ne sait pas comment l'exprimer, les mots lui semblent si crus...

"-_Dean je ... _

Dean lui pose son index sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

"-_Chhhhhut... ne dis rien, j'ai compris._ Lui dit-il avec un doux sourire, avant de redéposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Castiel passe alors ses bras autour de son cou, et comme si Dean ne pesait rien, il retourne leur position, se retrouvant à son tour au dessus de lui, Dean se trouve surpris une seconde, tellement ça s'est passé vite, mais peut à présent utiliser ses mains à sa guise et ne s'en prive pas, les laissant se balader sur le corps de son ange en mille caresses. Castiel se redresse alors sur un coude, séparant un peu leurs corps pour faufiler sa main droite jusqu'au sexe de Dean, le prenant en main pour le caresser. Dean en gémit tout de suite d'une voix rauque, glissant une main dans les cheveux de l'ange pour ramener sa bouche à la sienne, tandis que son autre main est toujours dans son dos et que ses doigts griffent sa peau. Puis Castiel se libère des lèvres du chasseur et parsème son corps de baisers humides en direction de son bas ventre.

"-_T'es pas obligé Cass.._

"-_Si..._ lâcha-t-il._ ... j'en ai envie..._

Rien qu'à l'idée Dean est submergé de sensations, d'anticipation il rejette la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres de Castiel entourer sa chair, une myriade d'autres sensations s'ajoutent aux autres et il exulte, il sent la langue brûlante de son ange glisser sous son membre, l'anneau de ses lèvres aller et venir, la fournaise de sa bouche et rien que de penser que tout ça c'est Castiel multiplie par mille le plaisir, l'excite même encore plus, il est très doué et le plaisir grimpe, grimpe, il en perdrait la tête, s'il ne se sentait pas au bord de l'explosion.

Redressant la tête entre deux spasmes venant de son bassin, il met ses mains de chaque cotés du visage de son ange pour le faire arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et il voit son sexe entièrement dissimulé dans sa bouche, en sortir lentement, il en peu plus. Castiel le regarde, il a les yeux brillants et noirs, un sourire très explicite sur les lèvres et il remonte vers lui en se faufilant sur son coté, faisant en sorte que d'un quart de tour, Dean reprenne sa position initiale au dessus de lui.

Dean l'embrasse langoureusement, avant de s'écarter un peu de lui, amenant deux de ses doigts à sa bouche pour les enduire de salive, puis, la jambe droite de Castiel entre les siennes, il lui fait replier la gauche et passe sa main jusqu'à ses fesses, pénétrant très délicatement son intimité de son index. Castiel n'a pas mal mais est légèrement crispé.

"_-Détend toi mon ange..._ Lui dit Dean à son oreille. _Laisse toi aller..._

Castiel prend alors ses lèvres comme moyen de détente, et déposant sa main sur sa joue pour le faire approcher, il frôle la bouche de Dean de la sienne, caresse ses lèvres de sa langue. Dean le sent détendu, et amène sa langue à la rencontre de celle de son ange pour un batifolage extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse son majeur auprès de son index, qu'il touche la petite protubérance sensible de sa prostate et que Castiel se cambre en arrière interrompant leurs jeux de bouche. Dean continu de le préparer délicatement, doucement, en prenant bien soin de toucher le point sensible à chaque fois qu'il le peut et fini par retirer ses doigts. Castiel lâche un râle et ramène son visage dans sa position initiale. Dean l'embrasse et place ses jambes entre celles son ange pour positionner son sexe entre ses fesses. Castiel le regarde et Dean amène ses doigts à ses lèvres pour y prendre un peu de salive dont il enduit son gland et prenant son sexe en main, il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel qui le regarde toujours et commence doucement à entrer en lui.

Castiel ne peut soutenir son regard plus longtemps et laisse retomber sa tête dans les oreillers, tandis que Dean continue de pousser son membre en avant afin de faire entrer son gland en entier. Les sensations sont démentes pour les deux, et quand enfin son gland a pénétré en entier, Dean s'arrête, le temps que Castiel se détende à nouveau. Et quand il sent que c'est le cas, il reprend son ascension. Chaque centimètre gagné est un plaisir divin et il fini par être entièrement en lui.

Après une courte pose, que Dean s'impose pour ne pas venir trop vite, il peut enfin entamer de lents vas et vient tous plus jouissifs les uns que les autres.

Le sexe de Castiel entre leurs ventre est au supplice, décuplant son plaisir, c'est un concert de gémissement rauques, de râles et de cris de plaisir en duo qu'ils se chantent l'un a l'autres, ils sont en totale osmose, presque en transe, leurs corps irradiés de désir assouvi dégoulines de sueurs, ils s'aiment, et ils sont unis par cette volupté comme jamais ils ne l'ont été. Sentant la jouissance monter en flèche, Dean accélère ses va et vient, Castiel se libère entre leurs ventres et quelques coups de reins supplémentaires suffisent pour que Dean vienne à son tour, s'écroulant sur son ange, la tête sur son torse qui se soulève rapidement. Ils sont exténués, lessivés, même Castiel qui n'est pas sensé connaitre la fatigue sent une sorte d'épuisement le gagner.

Dean bouge un peu et se retire de Castiel pour regagner son visage et reprendre possession de sa bouche pour un baiser tendre et doux, tandis que Castiel fait remonter le drap sur eux.

A moitié sur son ange, leurs jambes emmêlées, un bras en travers de son ventre, la tête au creux de son épaule, Dean ferme les yeux, il se sent partir.

"-_Je t'aime Cass..._

"-_Je t'aime Dean._

Castiel sent que Dean agrippé à lui s'est endormit, lui, il se sent bien envahis d'un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaitre, il est bien ... avec Dean.  
Aujourd'hui les choses ont changé et le monde, l'enfer et le Paradis devront faire avec. Car à présent leur union devenue fusionnelle n'apportera rien de bon à quiconque se mettra en travers de leur chemin.

FIN.


End file.
